Nessie the Lass Nudist
by Chespiner
Summary: Another side story to 18plus adventure series. (Still writing new parts, keep watch) and prolly even the replacement after that's finished. Enjoy the 'adventures' of Nessie, a Lass from Kanto who happens to be a Nudist for a hobby. Content Warning: Lemon, Athro.


I sighed a breathe of relief as I lowered my light blue skirt along with my blue and white panties, allowing my snatch to greet the pleasant breeze. My white blouse followed suit and I shoved my clothes into my handbag. I walked through the gates with a new found confidence and some what of a swagger in my stride.

'Why was I streaking?' I hear you ask. Well good question, with a better answer. My name's Nessie and I'm on vacation in Alola. I had heard from a friend that there was a nudist park in one of the islands of Alola and I was checking it out, as according to my friend, lots of hot chicks relaxed out here. That and it was one of the only places you could find Pokemon who had evolved to look more human. As I continued on walking, I was greeted by several other women, in varying degrees of nudity. Some were like me, keeping their shoes and socks on but completely naked from their thighs up. Some showed off a part of their body, either choosing not to wear a shirt or pants. As I walked past them, some would wave and others would briefly say hello, welcome or both. And some others would turn to me and check me out. Anytime some one looked at me I would blush slightly. They of course would giggle at my response. And some of them would even further it by winking at me or make a hand phone and raise it up to their ear, or again, do both. My snatch was twitching like crazy at the sight of all these hot women, but I tried my hardest to not focus too much on that. I kept my head straight and held an arm on my bag while I had my other hand hold onto my arm. But I soon met someone who made me go crazy.

They were sitting down alone on a tree stump in the shade. They had long messy dark purple hair, with a slightly lighter shade of purple head band lost somewhere above her fringe. She was wearing black and purple striped thigh highs, with purple Mary Janes on. She was wearing purple panties and a matching choker. Surprisingly her deep purple eyes matched her clothing choices. She seemed stunned as she played with her seemingly F sized breasts. Tears were lining her eyes and she was heavily blushing. I slowly approached her and her attention slowly turned to me.

'You seem down.' I said attempting to break the ice. 'What's up?'

'I think my breasts are too big. Don't you?' She replied, sounding like she was about to cry or moan.

'I personally don't like massive breasts, but if they match the girl's frame then they're fine… sexy even.' I answered.

'Do you think they match my frame then?' She asked again, her hands still not letting their grip down on her breasts.

'I feel like they would if they were a cup size or two smaller.' I said, giving my honest answer.

'Yeah, I feel like that too. You wouldn't happen to know a surgeon or some other way to reduce my bust size, would you?' She asked, her attention seemingly finally fully on me now.

Her question made me think. I had to think for awhile, before I finally thought of something. Apparently in Hoenn there was a case of someone halving their weight instantly with an item called a Float Stone.

'Yeah, I think I might.' I finally said after awhile. 'Hold on, I think I might have something in my bag for you.' I added.

The purple lady's face seemed to shine as she smiled.

After a little bit of searching, I finally found something that matched the Float Stone's description.I gave it a once over and handed it over to the lady. She took it and as soon as she took it a cloud of smoke engulfed her. A deafening noise shocked me and knocked me onto the grassy ground.

After I regained my surroundings, I looked up and was shocked at what laid before my eyes. It was like she was now a completely different person. Her once thick thighs were now a perfect image of firmness, and from what I could see her arse was still as plumb as ever. Her stomach was flatter and most importantly, her once F sized bust was now seemingly a D. Her face was brimming with confidence. Her eyes darted to find mine. Once she did she leaped off the stump and kneeled over to furiously shake my hands.

'Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you thank you thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou, THANK YOU!' she droned.

Her stopped and her eyes lined with more tears. 'Oh, I really need to thank you somehow.' She said, tears welling up.

I brought a hand to her shoulder and rubbed a tear from her eye.

'You really don't need to thank me. I just wanted to help you out.' I begin. 'But if you're going to force me to think of something, I do have something in mind.' I added.

'Anything. I'll do anything. I swear!' She said.

I gestured for her to lean in, she did so.

In my best seductive voice I could muster with a stunning girl basically on top of me I whispered,

'Let's have sex.'

She was initially taken aback, but I could see the lust overwhelm her. She nodded and lunged in for a wet and sloppy, but somehow passionate kiss. She knocked me out of the sitting position I was in and forced herself on top of me.

The lady's tongue pinned mine down, as it explored my mouth. She also alternated between this, and sucking on my lip and tongue. I felt the urge to moan, but having another tongue in my mouth made it hard to let out satisfying moans. I could only release muffled ones. As we continued the embrace, my lover pinned my arms down beside my head, as she re-adjusted her position over me, so that her calves were touching my thighs. As the kiss dragged on, I could feel her beginning to wag her arse around excitedly, like she had a tail. My snatch, which had twitched uncontrollably when I first met my current assaulter of love, was now pulsing like it was about to cum. My body began to warm up and I could feel sweat drop down my brow, my back arched in the air, despite having someone around my size on top of me. I assumed she could sense, as I was a few seconds away from climax, she broke the kiss and sat up on my stomach. I watched the trial of saliva hang between us, as I tried to catch up on my breathing. I watched it break and it landed on my chin and my lover's bust. I stared at her and smiled seductively. She returned the smile back and steadied herself.

'Oh yeah, I'm Hex by the way.' She said, breaking the almost silent air. 'I know it's a bad name for a Hex Maniac, but I sorta became a Hex Maniac for a joke. That and I do love the Ghost typing.' Hex explained.

'Nessie.' I replied. 'Although, I feel like Hexy is a more fitting name for you'. I added.

Hex blushed in response and started fiddling with my nipples.

'So, what you wanna try now?' She asked in a somewhat seductive tone.

'You know, I've always wanted to try scissoring. But I haven't had the chance.' I answered, looking forward to finally be able to do it.

Hex nodded and hopped off me, before helping me turn on my side and lowering her crotch on my thigh. She held onto my leg for support. The position I was in was, at first, a little bit uncomfortable, but when Hex started moving her crotch against my thigh, any sense of un-comfort was quickly replaced with lust. I could feel every time my lover's crotch bumped into mine, and my thigh's sensitivity with Hex's love juice made the entire experience much more enjoyable. Hex increased the pace, which cased me to lean in hard to the arm I was using to support myself. As well as slightly increasing the pace every few seconds, Hex leaned backwards, allowing for a more direct and accurate hitting of our snatches. Our immediate area was filled with the slick sounds of contact and our moans. Seeing as I was at an angle, my back arched further into the angle. I could even see that Hex's back was beginning to arch. Somehow, despite being exposed to the same amount of pleasure, I was a bit ahead of Hex, in terms of nearing an orgasm. Again, I assumed Hex knew I was extremely close to orgasm as she leaned in such a way that she was able to get under my raised foot, if she bend my leg. I didn't notice what she was doing until she removed my shoe and was tracing the ridges of my sole with her finger. Her doing this, sent a shiver through my entire body, which caused me to pass the point of climax and continue on without cumming. I felt her finger fade away be replaced by something wet, that my mouth had gotten used to.

I tilted my head to face Hex and saw her begin to retrace the ridges of my sole, this time with her tongue.

I attempted to say 'No, Please don't. I don't think you want to lick my sweaty foot.' But all that came out was.

'Pleeeeeeeeeee-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh-ch.'

The orgasm that I had missed returned and somehow, brought the orgasm I would of had in a few minutes along with it.

My vision was fading fast. I quickly lost sight of Hex and soon after my own body. I was still able to feel Hex let go of my leg and pick up off the floor…


End file.
